The Master's Puppets
by mushi6618
Summary: This story is gory and isn't rated for lemon usage. Its a series of chapters that explain the human puppet's that are featured in Heart Strings.


_This story is NOT a lemon but it's kinda gory. Its a series of chapters that explain the human puppet's that are featured in Heart Strings. I don't mean to post another story up while I'm currently working on another but I got that urge to write something new. This story won't be updated frequently but there should be more than two chapters, I'll add as I get ideas and time. Oh, Kishimoto-san owns Sasori, Kakashi, all the characters of Naruto. I like to think I own Mibae. Enjoy..._

_Chapter One: _

_Mibae_

She couldn't wake up; not in the sense that she was dead, oh no, she knew she was alive. But for some reason she couldn't open her eyes and when she went to wet her lips her mouth wouldn't open. There was a pain in the back of her head and her breathing was so shallow she could barely make her lungs move as she sucked in tiny sips of air. The only thing she could do was feel things, but that was hard because the rest of her body didn't want to respond either. That was when she got scared. There was a pain in her lower lip and she felt the cool stone she was laid upon. What had happened to her?

Think.

She had to think. Had she used too many of her mother's pain medicine again? No, she at least had normal body movements that time. She tried to remember and one lone moment in time came to her. She'd been walking home because the exercise kept her fit as the air blew her clothes and golden hair about. She was thinking about her future and eventually stopped for a quick snack. It had gotten dark and she was getting further and further away from the street lights. Then that wickedly handsome boy had shown up. He was so delicious with his mussed red hair and glassy eyes, that she would've taken him right then and there. She'd given him her time of day, and what he did: insult her! So she walked away from him, but he'd done something to her and she ended up struggling in his arms. He kissed her then and jabbed her with something sharp in the process and she tasted her blood.

That was all she could remember.

The blood was still the main flavor in her mouth, but she pushed the thought to the back of her mind. She could hear something now: an agonizing groan. It came from the left of her but she couldn't look to see who it was. Suddenly she heard a door open and close and the sweet voice of the man from the night before.

"My, my, Hinshu. You need to be sedated already? Don't worry, and take comfort in knowing that the less movement you make the less it hurts, so be glad the poison makes you immobile."

"Hehughhhh."

"Now. Now. Stop that, you'll just pull open these wounds and I need you alive in order for you to become a proper hitokugutsu. You'll work better and have more chakra attacks while you're still fresh. "

There was a strange slicing sound and the man next to her screamed in so much pain that she felt sick. The man calmed down a bit, but there were tiny whimpers coming from his direction. Fear swelled up in her chest as she heard the Madman's footsteps come toward her. She stopped her breathing.

"I suppose I should get started on you as well. Hmph, judging from the way you handled yourself last night you wouldn't make a very good fighter."

Mibae wanted to tremble as she felt his breath near her face.

"You are very pretty. I guess I'll decide when I'm done with you."

He touched her face then, as if examining her for any defects. She couldn't hold her breath for much longer.

"Very pretty, but very foolish. (pause) Ah! What a perfect name for you!"

She let her breath out at that point unable to hold it in any longer.

"Well this is interesting. I wonder how long you were awake."

She felt him press his lips to her ear.

"I'm sure you can hear me, Oroka, and yes, that is your new name. You are mine and soon you shall be a part of a collection to which only elite can enter. Congratulations."

She tried to take big breaths as she heard him walk out of the room as she went over what had just happened.

In that moment Mibae Kimikio Yoshida realized that she was going to die.

…

Mibae's second meeting with Mr. Madman was when she learned what chakra was. She found out that she had chakra and with practice she could have learned to control it like her captor. She also found out that chakra was a very useful and deadly weapon. Mr. Madman had also explained to her exactly what he was going to do with his incredible chakra. First, he had to stretch out his chakra into a thin string, then he would slip it under one of her appendages (he made sure to touch right where it would happen), then he would efficiently cut her limbs off. But before he brought the chakra string through her flesh he reassured her that his chakra would cauterize her wound so she wouldn't bleed to death.

Hysterical she tried to scream as she felt a hot thin line just below her left knee. Tears poured out of her eyes as the chakra string cut through skin, flesh, and bone. It seemed her body wouldn't move or make anything but muffled sounds as her legs and arms were separated from her body. As he worked she could smell her blood with a hint of cooked meat.

Hours passed, her tears dried but the pain was still there and it stabbed her from all sides. But she felt some of the poisons effects start to slowly ware off and she found that her lips could move slightly. Gently Mibae passed her tongue over her lips and was happy for the small movement. Yet for some reason, she still felt like her body was starting to shut down.

Mr. Madman came back again that same day or what she thought was the same day, and took the rest of what limbs she had. The pain was worst because he had cut so close to her shoulders and her back felt the loss of support her thighs gave her. She passed in and out of unconsciousness all the while hearing the weak murmurs of the man next to her. Her captor had just taken another bit off of him as well from what she'd heard almost an hour ago.

…

No tears fell from her eyes the next day. No sounds came from the man next to her. Hinshu, the man who stayed in the room with her for such a short time, had been taken out of the room just seconds ago. Mibae never even gotten the chance to see him or talk to him. Her mind raced at the thought of what could be happening to the poor man. She wondered about him because it kept her mind off of her lost limbs.

Was he old or young? Had she known him? She would have liked to have known him. What was happening to him? No, don't think about that. Was he ugly? What did ugly mean to her now? Why did her mother never want to be ugly? Why hadn't she stayed ugly? No, she still was. She was just ugly on the inside.

Mibae surprised herself at her revelation. Yes, what happened to her childhood? When did sex, money, and popularity become her main goals in life? Look at where it led her to: right into the arms of a sick psycho killer who had an obsession with puppets, that where! It felt horrible not to be loved by someone. What would have happened if she had asked a boy out just to go on a normal date? She'd always had a crush, a real I-think-I-love-you-crush, on Kakashi Hatake, but he never fit into any of her plans. But had she asked him would she have been any different?

The hours passed as she dug into her past she ran over every detail of her life. All of the silly, fun, horrible, and disgusting things that she'd done in her life were overturn and given a look at. By the time her captor came in the room she'd gone over most of her life. All she had left to think about was the last few weeks of her life. Her body had begun to feel numb and she felt a faintly fussiness in her thoughts. But Mibae was clear minded as Mr. Madman drew with his finger, a curved line just a few inches below her breasts. By now she understood what he meant to do and she braced herself for the pain.

He didn't take her lungs and her heart was still beating. But everything else seemed to be gone. How was she still alive? Oh, that's right Mr. Madman had explained that he uses something called a jutsu to keep her alive till he could finish her. Finish her, like she was a piece of art work waiting to be hung on the wall. She laughed a little, however, it didn't sound like a laugh. She felt hungry but realized with another hoarse laugh that she had no stomach!

…

It felt like the third day. She'd gotten some restless sleep and she found she could open her eyes when she woke up. The room was dark and the walls were a mixture of brown, black, and a dark red color. Turning her head from side to side she looked at the table that was only a few feet away from her. There looked to be a little crusty blood on the surface but the smooth granite was unsoiled otherwise. It made her want to cry at the thoughts of Hinshu's screams. Besides three tables of grey granite the room was relatively empty. Depressed and hopeless Mibae turned her head, her eyes fixed to the door, and waited for her executioner to come.

It was a long wait but he eventually came, though she'd tricked herself into thinking otherwise. Her blue eyes widened as he walked in wearing nothing but his pants and a sash to keep them up. There were lines on him and his shoulders looked like the ball joints she would fine on a toy. What was most shocking was the strange round cylinder that appeared to stick right out of his chest. It read Sasori and she realized that the name was perfect for him. As he walked towards her he noticed her staring.

"So my poison has started to fade. Good, that's when it takes its true effect. I'd hate to see what your blood vessels look like or your heart for that matter. Normally the patient is in unbearable pain; however it can be different for certain individuals."

Mibae watched his face letting his smooth words filter past her. His face was completely symmetrical, with perfectly trimmed eye bows, a delicate curved nose, slightly slanted cheekbones, and pouty lips. His mouth was mesmerizing as it moved in graceful dips and slants but his eyes were much more fascinating. She found she couldn't look away from his grey-pink glass like eyes and a bit of her old habits crept into her stare. She really did lust after this man, even thought he was about to kill her.

"I've applied a natural tanning agent to the parts of you that I've cut which will keep them from decaying for now. However, I'll need the rest of the main ingredients in order for the jutsu to turn you into one of my puppets. "

He had sat on the table where her butt would have been just staring at her. His eyes became slits as they studied her reaction. Fortunately, she was concentrating so closely on his eyes that she hadn't heard a bit of his speech.

"Hm. You're much braver than I thought."

With that said the Madman with Sasori written on his chest got off the table and gently picked her up. He held her tightly as he walked out the door and down a corridor. Her surroundings changed as she entered another room and an awful smell penetrated her nose. But she didn't notice anything because for the first time in her life she was being held by someone who she felt truly cared for her existence.

Sasori set her down on a grate-like surface in what she thought was a bathroom and she watched as he prepared a set of tools next to her head. Her eyes were still fixed on his.

"This appears to be the end of the road for you, my dear Oroka. Don't be scared, as one of my puppets you'll have nothing to worry about."

Her eyes still kept to his as he pulled a slightly visible chakra string from his right index finger and connected it with his left. Never taking her eyes off his she didn't even notice the chakra string pass through her throat. The image of her master's glassy pink-grey eyes were engraved into her own eyes and soul forever.

_So you like, don't like? Oh well, it will be a little while longer till Heart Strings is updated and I would like to add the second part_ _to Marionette Meurtrier. So till then, Mushi over and out._


End file.
